


Sworn Protector

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bank they are in is robbed Dean's alpha instincts tell him to protect the unmated omega Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omega!Cas and Alpha!Dean both caught in a hostage situation at a bank or somewhere. Dean has never met him before but feels the urge to protect him when he realises Cas' suppressants are wearing off and the criminals will soon notice that there's a pretty unmated male omega in the room. Maybe Dean has to like rub his neck on Cas' to make him smell like an alpha? Maybe one of the criminals gets too close to Cas and definitely smells that he's an omega?

The bank was fairly empty which was expected so early on a Saturday morning.

Dean huffed his cheeks out with boredom and leaned on the counter as he waited for the clerk to return. 

He looked over to the man at the next counter and offered him a smile. The man - who Dean noted to be ruggedly handsome, yet his eyes were soft and innocent - smiled back shyly.

Dean heard the main doors open and he could sense three other alphas approaching; something about their scent made him feel uneasy.

"Everybody get down!" A gruff voice suddenly shouted out and a gun shot was fired into the air.

Amongst the screams of the workers and other customers Dean whipped around and saw that the three alphas were dressed head-to-toe in black and all carrying heavy fire arms. 

"I said get down!" One of the alphas yelled as he pointed his gun at Dean.

Dean looked around and saw he was indeed the only one still standing. There was a couple by the doorway huddling together and a few other alphas and betas scattered around. 

Dean slowly sunk down next to the man he had smiled at earlier; the poor guy was trembling harshly.

"I'm going to take the clerk to open the vaults" one of the attacking alphas told his comrades. "You stay here. Watch out for the cops and tie up the hostages."

He walked behind the counter and ushered one of the bank workers away with a gun pointed at their back.

Dean heard the man next to him release a shuddering breath. He could see that the smaller man was terrified but his scent was starting to ebb something else. 

He was an omega, Dean realised. An unmated one who was using suppressants, but they were wearing off. Dean wasn't certain what it was, but his instinct told him to protect the scared omega. 

He saw the invading alphas were busy tying up the couple so he used the opportunity to shuffle closer to the omega. 

"Hey" he whispered. "It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

The omega looked at him with wide eyes. Dean gently placed his hand on top of the omega's shaking one in a sign of reassurance.

"I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"C-Castiel."

"Cool name. I'm gong to try and mask your scent with mine, Castiel. It should throw them off."

"Wh-why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know what they might do if they realise what you are, and I can't just sit by and let that happen." 

Castiel stilled looked hesitant but Dean's scent wasn't threatening like the other alphas and his expression seemed genuine.

"O-okay." 

"I'm going to get close to you, alright? I promise I'll keep you safe." 

Castiel nodded and kept his eyes on the other alphas as they continued to tie up the hostages, working their way around to himself and Dean who were fortunately the furthest away.

Dean moved right up to Castiel and started to scrub their sides together. He then leaned his head right in and rubbed his neck against the omegas.

"I'm not hurting you?" Dean checked.

He felt Castiel shake his head.

"Hey!" One of the invading alphas shouted as he ran over to pull them apart.

"Dean!" Castiel squeaked.

"It's okay, Cas" Dean said despite the fact the other robbing alpha was now holding him back.

He tensed as the alpha next to Castiel crouched down next to the omega and sniffed his hair deeply.

"You thought that a little groping could fool me" he said, smirking at Dean. "I can smell an unmated omega from a mile off; and such a pretty little one at that."

"He's pure too" the alpha holding Dean said. "If we take him with us I bet we can get a good price for him too."

"N-no, please" Castiel begged. He had tears streaming down his face and was shaking harder than before.

Dean couldn't hold back the instinctive and protective feral growl that erupted from within him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you hoping to have him for yourself" the alpha jibed; he had started caressing the back off Castiel's head. "Mmm, maybe I'll beat you to it. Right in front of everyone" he said lowly and then dipped down to nip at Castiel's neck.

The omega let out a fearful whimper which made Dean's stomach drop.

"Enough!" He roared. "You're not going to lay another finger on him."

"Is that so" the alpha lording over Castiel said with a smirk. 

He slowly moved his hand down Castiel's body until he reached the omega's crotch; he squeezed it tightly and Castiel gave a startled yelp.

Dean could not just sit back and watch any longer. 

He lashed out, kicking the alpha that was tormenting Castiel and knocking him over. He then threw his head back and butted the alpha who was restraining him. 

In the confusion Castiel managed to grab the gun from his harasser, and Dean managed to take the other's.

"Now don't move a muscle" Dean said as he pointed the gun at the invaders. "Once the cops get here I'll make sure you never walk the streets again."

\---------------------

Dean was itching to see Castiel.

Once the police had arrived they'd separated all the hostages to talk to them about what had happened and get them checked over by medics.

As soon as Dean was finished talking to an officer he hurried around the scene looking for Castiel.

He found the still trembling omega leaning against the front of one of the police cars.

"Castiel!" He called.

As soon as Castiel saw him he jumped up and ran straight to Dean, flinging his arms around the alpha without hesitation.

"Thank you" he sobbed into Dean's chest. "Thank you so much. I-I really thought he was g-going to-"

"Ssh, it's okay" Dean said as he hugged the omega back. "It's over now. I'm just sorry I let things go that far."

"Well it could have gotten a lot worse" Castiel said. "But it didn't because of you. You saved me and I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry about that now" Dean assured him. "You need to get some more suppressants. I'll take you home if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like that very much" Castiel said with a small smile. "In f-fact, um...would you stay with me for a while? I-I still feel shaken but...I know that I'm safe with you. I'll make you some dinner."

"Yeah" Dean replied with a gentle grin. "That sounds fine to me."


End file.
